OneSided
by Kubo-chan
Summary: YAOI! Seto and Jou are happily dating, but there are those who wish it were otherwise. Jealousy threatens their very beings as Jou’s family and old friends strike back with a thirst for vengeance. SJ YYY, BR. Shounen ai. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I'm back… xD! Who missed me?! No one? Didn't think so. xD Haha! I _have_ been writing… I just haven't posted anything 'cause I couldn't get into any of the plots. I changed this one around from what it was originally going to be and BAM! I'm writing something… Well I hope you like the chapter… This is the first of… I don't know yet. I haven't written it. Rest assured that I won't lose interest and discontinue it. I hate when authors do that. U-U Well, onto the story.

**Disclaimer:** I… don't own Yu-gi-oh… D! If I did there would be much yaoi and less card games… But… That would kind of destroy the plot. . Good thing I don't own it.

Warnings: **YAOI**! Well… Maybe just **shounen-ai**… Depends. xD! Most likely some **swearing**… Seeing as how Kura's going to be in here soon. Heh heh. **Side pairings**, though not in great detail. There may be **character bashing**. Not so much on Anzu though. Well, kind of… . My apologies to those of you who like her. I received a flame in my last story, which looking back on now SUCKED, saying that she would read it if there wasn't Anzu bashing. Also, I will be **using the Japanese names** for all the characters.

I'll add more when I think of it. :shrugs: Who really cares anyways?

On with the story!!!

* * *

**One-sided**  
By: _Kubo-chan_

―第1章 ―

―その人に犬の病気がある―

"Damn," Jou hissed as he sat up on the hard pavement. He had been lying in a back alley by his apartment after being kicked out by his father. He groaned again, and took out his cell phone, the one he had received from Seto, to check the time. He flipped it open- 18 missed calls. Jou sighed and pressed the end button, bringing up the main screen. 4:27pm. School was almost out.

Slowly, Jou picked himself off the ground and started walking towards the street. His apartment wasn't _that _far away from the local high school. About a 15 minute walk. Painfully, he began dragging his feet in the direction of the building.

It took a little longer than usual, but Jou arrived at the school in a reasonable amount of time. He sat next to the front stairs with his back to the wall and waited for the bell to ring. Then he could meet Seto and go _home_.

Time seemed to pass slowly but eventually, the bell rang. About two seconds later, Jou's phone started to ring. As if on queue, the blonde's lover exited through the front doors and upon hearing the familiar ringing turned to see Jou sitting against the school wall.

"For the love of- What the hell happened to you!?" Seto rushed over. He touched the forming bruise on Jou's cheek and frowned. "I swear, one of these days…" he trailed off when Jou gave him a certain look.

"Don't…"

Seto frowned some more and picked up his cell phone again, this time calling for a ride. He knelt next to Jou on the school yard and assessed his wounds. "I swear… If you let me I would rip that man limb from limb." Seto glared at the rather deep gash on his lover's abdomen. "You need to move in Jou. I don't care what you say. This cannot continue."

"My dad would _die_ without me! I pay all the bills for that tiny little apartment if you haven't noticed. I do not want to be the reason behind him eating out of garbage cans and sleeping in alley ways!" Jou looked up at his blue eyed lover defiantly.

"Like he made _you _do?! I've told you that I'd pay for it." Seto said, helping Jou to his feet. "Most of your money goes towards his alcohol anyway."

"That may be true…" Jou admitted, staring at his shoes, "but, I still can't."

Their ride arrived and after Jou had convinced Seto that he could walk by himself, they got in.

"Where to, Kaiba-sama?" the driver asked once they were seated.

"Home," Seto stated. The driver nodded and started driving after closing the screen that divided the front of the limo from the back.

Jou leaned into Seto's warmth, taking in the scent of cinnamon resonating off of his lover. "Seto…" Jou began and waited for Seto to look at him before continuing. "I love you."

The brunette smiled softly at his puppy and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Love you too, Jou."

The blonde grinned up at the taller teen and then cuddled closer, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He was asleep before they reached their destination.

* * *

Jou awoke in Seto's room, cuddled underneath the covers of his lover's king sized bed. Seto was next to him, typing away on his laptop. 

"What time is it?" The blonde asked sleepily.

Seto looked over to his lover and closed his laptop. "Awake are we?" He asked playfully. "It's almost eight."

Jou groaned and rolled over, "more sleep…"

"Jou," Seto put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gently turned him over, "you feeling okay?"

Jou looked at him through one eye, the other tightly shut. He responded with a groan and then rolled over so that the light from the bedside table lamp wasn't shining in his eyes anymore.

Seto sighed, "do you want anything to eat?"

"No…" Jou said quietly, "M'not hungry."

Seto looked at him strangely, when has Katsuya ever denied food? "You sure you're okay?" The brunette brought his hand over and rested it on his lover's forehead. "Jou!" He exclaimed, "you're burning up!"

Jou batted his hand away, "stop Set' your hands cold…"

Seto set his laptop on the bedside table and got off of the bed. He went to the other side of the bed and kneeled on the floor so that he was face to face with his blonde haired lover. "You need to tell me your symptoms Jou," Seto told the half asleep teen.

"M'head hurts…" Jou mumbled into his pillow.

Seto smoothed back Jou's bangs and stood, "I'll be right back." He left the room and traveled down the hall and then down the stairs. Mokuba was watching T.V. in the living room to his right. He went in, "I hope you have all your homework done."

The younger teen turned towards his brother, "of course." He smiled mischievously and turned back towards the wide screen T.V. before him.

Seto sighed, "Do your homework." He exited the living room and crossed the over to the kitchen. Walking over to the cupboards he opened one. "Where do we keep the pain killers…?" He continued opening cabinets until Mokuba came into the room, carrying his book bag.

"What are you doing big brother?" Mokuba said, climbing onto one of the chairs by the breakfast nook. He got out a red binder labeled 'math' and opened it to the assigned page.

"Trying to find some painkillers for Jou…" Seto said and continued looking through cupboards.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "are you kidding?" The ebony haired teenager got off his chair and walked over to where he brother stood. He pulled him over to the other side of the room and opened a cabinet. It was full of different drugs prescribed for different illnesses.

"I knew that." Seto averted his gaze as Mokuba giggled. "Oh, shut up, just do your homework." The younger teen continued to giggle but left to do his homework none the less, leaving Seto with the task of finding the right medicine for Jou.

"Hmm… Let's see… Where's the Tylenol…?" Locating the bottle of pills, Seto opened it and removed two of the red pills before returning the bottle to the shelf. He grabbed a glass, he knew where those were, and filled it from the water filter on the fridge door.

He ruffled Mokuba's messy locks as he walked by and then made the trip up to his room. Jou was sleeping peacefully though his face was clammy and he looked much too pale for Seto's liking. The brunette set the pills and glass of water on the table by Jou and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed Jou gently by the shoulders, "Jou, wake up."

Jou opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to gaze up at Seto through half opened eyelids. "Set'?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jou, can you sit up for me?" Jou nodded and Seto helped the blonde up. He offered Jou the pills and the water which the blonde took gratefully.

Once Jou had downed the pills he rested his head against the baseboard. "Thanks Set'."

"Just get some rest, okay?" The taller teen lent down and kissed Jou lovingly on the forehead.

Jou smiled and sank back down into the comforting embrace of Seto's royal blue quilt.

The brunette walked over to the other side of the bed. He turned off the bedside table lamp and silently got under the covers. He felt Jou shift next to him.

"No, Set' I'll move… You're going to get sick…" The blonde started to get up, most likely planning on going to one of the guest rooms.

Seto stopped him by grabbing the blonde's waist and pulling him close, "frankly Jou, I don't care."

* * *

Hmm… End of chapter one… . … Haha. I know. It sucked. Oh well. I'll be updating hopefully soon, but I can't promise anything. xD! Oh! And just so you all know:  
―第1章 ― means "first chapter" 

and

―その人に犬の病気がある― basically translates into "Sick as a dog" though not really… xD it literally translates into "There is a sickness of the dog in that person"

Meh. S'all good. See you next time. And please, remember to:

**REVIEW! Flames are welcome too! Just give me your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! How's everyone doing? It's Kubo-chan! Back with more of One-Sided. Yay? xD. Okay. So this chapter is pretty long compared to what I usually write. I'm going to try to make them around this length now… I'm sorry this took so long to update… I've been sick in bed for the past week. U-U;;;  
THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!  
**redconvoy**: Yay! My first reviewer for this fic! Thank you so much for making my day! xD! Yeah. Jou really should wake up, eh? He's a little confudled. Thank you for reviewing! D

**Moons Melody**: Thank you for your compliment! I try!! Hee hee! I hope it was fluffy enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sekre**: Thanks for your comment. I'm hoping to get into the main plot soon, so I hope you'll bear with me. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**pennypigeon**: Thank you SOOOO much! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! You really inspire me to keep at it when I feel like giving up! -!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Warnings: **YAOI**! Well… Maybe just **shounen-ai**… Depends. xD! **Swearing **in this chapter, though nothing serious… Heh heh. There may be **character bashing**. Not so much on Anzu though. Well, kind of… . My apologies to those of you who like her. Also, I will be **using the Japanese names** for all the characters.

Now, on with the story!

Just a recap:

_Jou smiled and sank back down into the comforting embrace of Seto's royal blue quilt._

_The brunette walked over to the other side of the bed. He turned off the bedside table lamp and silently got under the covers. He felt Jou shift next to him._

"_No, Set' I'll move… You're going to get sick…" The blonde started to get up, most likely planning on going to one of the guest rooms. _

_Seto stopped him by grabbing the blonde's waist and pulling him close, "frankly Jou, I don't care."_

**One-Sided **  
By: _Kubo-chan_

―第2章 ―  
―ホールの戦い ―

Jou lay awake. It seemed as though he was dying of heat and his ever churning stomach wasn't helping either. As quietly as he could Jou left the loving embrace Seto held him in. He stumbled out of bed and across the room to the bathroom, clutching his stomach. 

He fell to his knees in front of the toilet bowl and grabbed the sides for support as he emptied the contents of his stomach into it. Seeing as how he hadn't eaten since his father had kicked him out the night before, the only thing that came was bile.

Seto came in after being woken up to the sound of Jou throwing up, knelt down next to the blonde and began rubbing his back.

Jou couldn't breathe; he couldn't get a breath in between gags. Tears started to slowly run down his cheeks as the lack of air and pain in his throat became too much.

Finally, it stopped. Jou sat on the floor panting, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. His throat was burning.

Seto wiped away Jou's tears with his thumbs and pulled the blonde teen closer into a hug, "you okay?"

"Mmm…" Jou rested his head on Seto's shoulder, enjoying the warmth coming off the other's body. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Seto sighed worriedly, never had he seen his lover so sick. He picked the blonde up bridal-style, noting how light the smaller teen was, carried the slumbering blonde back into the bedroom and set him carefully on the bed, as to not wake him. Seto glanced at the clock- 6:37; time to get up.

Seto made his way down the hall to his brother's room. It may be Sunday but there was no way he was going to let Mokuba's sleeping patterns get messed up. He knocked, "Mokuba, time to get up." The sound of Mokuba's heavy quilt hitting the floor and a mattress creaking in protest announced that the younger brother was getting up.

Seto went downstairs, stopping a maid on his way to tell her about Jou's state. "Check on him every so often, you know, just to make sure he's okay." The maid nodded and smiled at the brunette CEO assuring him that she would look after 'Master Jounouchi'.

Mokuba came down around this time; hand over mouth in a silent yawn. "Morning big brother."

"Morning Mokuba…" Seto watched as his brother almost tripped over his own feet on the way to the kitchen. He shook his head, inwardly laughing at his brother's clumsiness.

They ate breakfast in silence. Well, Mokuba ate breakfast while Seto typed on his laptop. The CEO looked up when his watch beeped at exactly 7:30, "time for me to go, Mokuba."

The younger teen nodded and shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth. He jumped off his chair and hurried over to his older brother to give him a hug. Mokuba hurried off to do other things and Seto made his way back up stairs to his room to check on Jou.

The blonde was sleeping peacefully, no longer being kept awake by an upset stomach. Seto walked over and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Jou opened his eyes slightly, haven woken up from the small sign of affection. "Goin' to work, Set'?"

"Yeah… Sorry Jou, I'd stay home with you but I've got a big meeting with some of my business partners today." Seto gave the other an apologetic look.

"Oh, s'okay Set'. I would have made you gone anyways." Jou yawned and closed his eyes.

"I would have liked to see you try." Seto laughed.

Jou grumbled something inaudible into the pillow and waved his hand in the general direction of Seto.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Oh! Aiko," Seto addressed the maid he had spoken to earlier, "will be in to check on you every so often. Call my cell phone if you need me, okay?" The brunette turned around and exited the room, going downstairs to the front door. Mokuba was there holding out his older brother's metal briefcase for him.

Seto accepted the item with a smile and slipped on his shoes before he opened the door. He made his way to the limo, slipping inside and slamming the door. The driver took off once Seto was seated; once again becoming the cold CEO the business world expected him to be.

* * *

(A/N: This is the day before) 

The bell had rung, signaling the end of school. Anzu quickly went to her locker and switched out her books before meeting with her friends at the main entrance. After 3 years of hanging out with all guys, Anzu had decided she needed some feminine company. So, in her senior year she became a cheerleader. Her best friends were no longer Yugi, Jou and the rest of the gang. Her new clique consisted of two other girls. "Reiko! Nita!" She addressed her friends as she came closer.

Nita waved back, but Reiko was staring at something with an evil glint in her eye. Anzu followed her gaze and saw Seto and Jou getting into the brunette's limo. She reached her friends and went over to Reiko. "Don't get upset," Anzu attempted to comfort her friend. "It's not like their relationship is going to last forever."

Grey eyes flicked towards Anzu, "you're right. It won't."

"What exactly are you planning?!" Nita leaned forward, eager to hear her friend's scheme.

"In time, dear Nita, you can put it into action as well, and you too Anzu." Reiko winked at her friends and spun around cheerfully. Her blue mini skirt coming up slightly as she spun, showing off her slim legs.

"Where do you guys want to go today?" Anzu asked while she tugged off her uniform jacket, it was much to warm to wear the hideous pink article and the gaudy blue bow didn't help its case much. She shoved it into her school bag and then stood, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Ah, that's much better." Anzu said as she waited for her friends to follow suit. It was approaching summer and so she, Reiko and Nita always wore a tank top under their school jackets to keep cool.

"Let's just go to the park and hang for a while. I could go for some ice cream." Nita suggested. The ice cream stand would be sure to help cool them off.

"Sounds fun," Anzu agreed. "We can work on that new routine too! Since its Saturday we don't have practice tomorrow. Don't want to fall behind."

At the mention of the new routine Reiko snapped her head over to her friends, "yeah. That does sound fun." It seems cheerleading could take her mind off of her boy troubles. "Let's all eat ice cream and do flips so we throw up!" She said this excitedly but her friends knew she was being sarcastic. No matter what was on her mind just a second before, cheerleading had the ability to make her snap back to reality and face the world with her bitchy attitude. (A/N: This is _not _an attack on cheerleaders)

"Oh, shut up Reiko. You know you want some." Anzu turned around and marched off towards the park, knowing her friends would follow.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou were walking to their lockers together. Seeing as how they had the same homeroom, meaning their lockers were in the same place, and they had their last class together, they might as well. 

Off to the side, two seniors leaned against a pair of lockers, watching the small teens as they walked by. "That them?" The bigger one asked, his brown eyes glaring daggers at Yugi who was smiling happily while he talked with Ryou, completely oblivious that he was being targeted.

"Do you know anyone else whose hair looks like that?" The other asked. "She said that the guy's hair was three different colours and all spiky and that the guy Nita likes had long _white _hair! They're kind of hard to miss!"

"That's true. I mean how many people do you see with hair that weird?" The senior, known as Toshio, stood, no longer leaning on the locker for support. His friend, Yausai, followed suit and together they walked towards the two unsuspecting teens, being as unsuspicious as possible.

Yugi cried out as he was unmercifully grabbed by the back of his school jacket and thrown up against a locker. The first punch to the face came a second later, followed by another, then a punch to the gut. Ryou was pushed onto the floor, where Toshio had climbed on top of him and started punching every part of Ryou's body that he could reach, though he was concentrating on the face.

A small crowd had formed around the four teens. Yausai had followed Toshio's lead and was now on top of his victim, pounding his face in. He laughed when he noticed that the tri-coloured kid now had a bloody nose and was bleeding rather badly onto the ceramic tile.

Yami walked down the hall towards his locker. He had stayed a few extra minutes to ask a question about a math equation he just couldn't understand. Yugi had gone on ahead with Ryou to meet up with Bakura, much to Yami's disappointment. A crowd up ahead caught his attention and he jogged over to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey," Yami addressed a guy next to him as he made his way to the circle. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I don't know," the guy said. "Some seniors just started beating on these two kids."

Being as short as he was Yami couldn't see the fight, "… What do they look like?" He asked this reluctantly hoping to the gods that it wasn't his hikari and Ryou in there.

"Hm," the guy looked over at the once pharaoh. "One of them looks almost exactly like you," Yami's eyes widened, "and the other is that exchanged student from Britain. You know the one with the white hair?"

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?!" Yami shouted and began pushing his way through the small crowd. Getting snarls and complaints like 'Hey! Watch it!' and 'I was here first!' on his way to the center.

Yugi and Ryou were both close to passing out. Their attackers had long since gotten off them and now they were seeing who could kick them the hardest. Yami ran at Yausai, who was about to kick Yugi in the ribs again, and slammed him into a locker. He kneed his hikari's attacker in the gut, hard. Yausai went down, clutching his abdomen, trying to will away his need to throw up.

Yami then went after Toshio. The older teen had stopped kicking Ryou and was staring at Yami with a confused look on his face.

"'Kura…?" Ryou, beaten and bloody on the tiled floor, was staring at something behind Toshio, hope filling his brown orbs.

"Yeah," Bakura said dangerously, breathing on Toshio's ear. He grabbed the senior by the hair and yanked backwards, causing the teen to trip. The white haired yami side stepped the falling teen, and whacked him on the head on his way down, making him travel faster towards the floor, where he hit his head with a sickening bang. Toshio was out cold.

Bakura leant down next to Ryou as Yami went over to check on Yugi. "You okay?" Bakura asked. His voice didn't show any concern but Ryou knew he was worried.

"I… Suppose so…" The white haired hikari got to his feet shakily, whipping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket, which immediately was stained crimson. "Oh, well, isn't that lovely."

He grabbed onto Bakura's arm when he almost fell and Bakura pulled him roughly to his feet, supporting him as they made their way away from the scene to get Ryou washed up.

Yami, feeling slightly more comfortable once Bakura had left, continued in his attempt to wake Yugi. He had sat him up in a sitting position and checked for any serious head wounds. Seeing none he began to gently shake him. "Yugi," the dark whined, dragging out his hikari's name. "Wake up!"

"Yami…" Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and gazed up at his dark in confusion.

Yami smiled down at his light. Now that he knew Yugi was okay he stuck one of his arms under his light's knees and the other around his shoulders and lifted the smaller teen up bridal-style.

"Waahh!" Yugi wailed as he left the ground and latched on to his Yami's neck for support.

Yami stood and looked back at Yausai who was kneeling next to a puddle of vomit. Yami smirked and walked through the opening in the crowd that was made as he approached. He took Yugi to the men's bathroom across the hall from the cafeteria. Bakura and Ryou were there already. Ryou was sitting on the floor, up against a wall for support while Bakura dabbed the blood on his face away with a damp paper towel.

Yami sat Yugi down on the floor, on the opposite end of the bathroom as to avoid Bakura, and started to do the same thing.

After they had been cleaned up and changed into their gym clothes, dark blue sweat pants with a white stripe down the side and a white t-shirt with the school logo on it, Ryou and Yugi decided that they wanted to hang out. This meant Yami and Bakura had to deal with each other for a couple hours.

Both yami's had decided to rest in their appropriate items instead of walking next to each other, so Ryou and Yugi made the trip to the park by themselves. They spotted Anzu, Reiko and Nita, stretching a little while away but didn't take the time to say 'hi'. They were only on speaking terms with Anzu now-a-days, though she always talked to Yami when she had the chance.

They settled themselves by a tree and just talked for a while. It had been a quite a long time since Ryou and Yugi had the chance to just hang out. They had both been busy with setting their Yami's up at school and the fact that their yamis insisted on going everywhere with them really didn't help because of their deep hatred for each other.

"Yugi!" Anzu was running towards the two, she was sporting her Domino high gym shorts and a plain black tank top.

"I don't think Yami wants to come out right now, Anzu." Yugi told her when he felt the apprehension coming from Yami's side of the link.

'But he's listening right?' Anzu thought, 'now's my chance to make a good impression!' The blue eyed girl bent down in front of the two boys, "Oh, that's fine," she assured. "I just wanted to know what happened to you guys! You're all beat up!"

Reiko and Nita came over too, deciding that this was their business. "Well," Yugi started. "It's nothing big; we were just pushed around a little bit." He heard his yami let out a disbelieving snort in the back of his mind. "Really, we're fine." He waved his hands in front of him as if to signify his reasoning.

By this time it was getting dark and both lights needed to get home and cook some dinner for their yamis, already they were receiving complaints. Yugi waved at his white haired friend as they went their separate ways. Yami appeared after they were out of ear shot.

"You know if you're so hungry you could have come out and gotten some ice cream." Yugi looked over and attempted a glare at his yami.

"It's more complicated than that, Yugi. You know we can't stand each other." Yami said, looking over at his light who was now wringing his hands and staring at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Yami… It's just… I wish I could hang out with Ryou without having to worry about you guys." Yugi looked up at his frowning dark and smiled, trying to convince the other that this wasn't a big deal.

"Yugi…" Yami eyed his light warily, this was obviously bothering him.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Yugi changed the subject, "we still have leftovers from last night." Yugi glanced over at his dark who was looking at him with an exasperated smile adorning his face. "What!?" Yugi laughed as his dark put an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

"What do you think happened to them?" Nita was watching Ryou and Bakura as they walked away towards their home. 

Anzu was too busy staring at Yugi jealously, wishing it were she, not he, who Yami had his arm wrapped around.

"I don't know… It seems the taller guys," she referred to Yami and Bakura, "really like the little twerps, huh?"

Nita looked around, "yeah. Bakura won't show it, but you can tell he really cares for that kid Ryou."

"I know for a fact that Yami cares for Yugi." Anzu took her eyes off the pair's retreating backs to turn towards her friend, "why do you ask Reiko?"

The grey eyed girl just smiled mischievously. "This could work…" she whispered quietly, more to herself than anything. She turned back around at her friends, a wide grin on her face, "so how about that ice cream? You _did _promise!"

* * *

End of chapter 2! Dun dun duuunnn! Next chapter I suppose I'll get more into the main conflict. U-U;;; That is if I get enough reviews to make me feel as though this fic is worth something... 

Just so you guys all know:

―第2章 ― Means "2nd Chapter"

and

―ホールの戦い ― Means "Fight in the Hall" Though Ho-ru always translates into 'hole'...

Please Review? You'll inspire me to write more!! Please, please, please?!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

No, I'm not dead… Sadly. Sorry. This took so long to get out. I wasn't feeling very creative… And I don't feel as though anyone really likes this fic. I would like to give a HUGE thank you to **pennypigeon**… I would have not continued had it not been for you! So, THANK YOU. I love you! Hee hee! You reviewed both chapters so far and I hope you review this one too!

She was the only one who reviewed so I really don't feel as though I'll continue this unless I get more reviews… Sorry guys… But the modivation just isn't there unless I get feedback… Even if you totally hate it and can't believe you wasted 20 minutes of your life; PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks x3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Onesided – Chapter 3 

Seto arrived home early Monday morning. It was no surprise that his blond lover was no where in sight. The CEO brought a hand to his temples, trying to ease away the stress of the day he had just endured. Although he had successfully come to some agreements at the meeting he had attended, the day had been brutal.

He removed his trench coat and slung it over a chair that was conveniently placed next to the long spiral staircase that led to the upper levels of his rather large estate. Seto sighed as he passed one of the windows in the second floor hallway. It was raining rather badly outside, the water hitting the glass like pellets. Seto smiled, despite the fact that he had just had to walk home in the unwelcome weather, and remembered the last time he had come home this early on a similar day.

* * *

_Seto had had a long day at work. He was tired, but in his current state his stomach wouldn't let him sleep. As if in warning, Seto's stomach let out an irritated growl, indicating that he was starving._

_The CEO left the building after making sure his body was not showing any signs of fatigue or hunger, less he give up his business mask of being an unfeeling, cold hearted CEO. It was around 4 in the morning, and so, he did not have it in him to call his driver to come pick him up. Kaiba Corp. wasn't that far from home, he could walk; even if it was pouring out…_

_Jou looked up at he heard footsteps coming down the sidewalk just outside the alleyway he had found shelter in. He peeked out of the soaking box he had called home for the last couple of days to see who was up at this hour. Unless they didn't have any where to go, the blond didn't know why any one would be out in this weather. Brown eyes filled with confusion as he saw Seto Kaiba stroll by, hair plastered to his face by the rain, and hands firmly shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Jou crawled out of his box and wandered out onto the side walk, stopping underneath a street lamp. The CEO had gone into a convenient store, the sign 'open 24/7' clearly visible despite the rain. He emerged soon after, holding a Styrofoam cup, most likely containing coffee, and a sandwich, which he was staring at with a disgusted look on his face. _

_Jou hadn't stayed still while he waited for the brunet to exit the store. He was now sitting on a nearby bench, his legs spread out slightly, his elbows resting on his thighs and his head bent down, chin leaning on the palms of his hands. _

_Seto looked up from his sandwich and turned around. It was almost as though he could sense someone behind him, "Mutt?"_

"_Is that a wet dog comment, Kaiba?" Jou asked dejectedly, not really caring all that much at this point what Kaiba said to him._

"_What are you doing down here?" The brunet countered, walking over to the drenched blond. "Go home, it's late and you're shivering."_

"_I can't go home," Jou mumbled to himself, not actually meaning for Kaiba to hear. "I'm here because it's close the Laundromat. I only have two pairs of clothes, you know." He looked up at the confused CEO, "not all of us are as _fortunate_ as others."_

"_Whatever, Mutt," The CEO growled out, no longer willing to play this game with the blond. He walked over to a nearby trash can, planning on throwing out the un-eatable thing that he had thought was a sandwich. Jou stopped him by grabbing his arm._

"_Wait," he said and pointed at the 'food'. "Are you going to eat that?"_

_Seto gave Jou a look clearly asking, 'are-you-serious?!' Utterly repulsed, the brunet shoved his half eaten breakfast at the other teen, earning a grateful smile from the blond._

"_Hey," Jou said, heading back towards the alleyway. "Thanks."_

_Seto watched as the blonde disappeared into the alleyway, and then made his way to the opening, peering in. He could barely make out the messy mop of blonde hair, sitting inside a box that was sure to be leaking and soaked through._

_The CEO walked over to the box, almost regrettably, and offered a hand to the teen inside. Jou just looked up at him, one eyebrow raised questionably._

"_You can sleep at my house if you want…" Seto said, avoiding eye contact._

"_What's the catch…?" Jou asked hesitantly, staring at the brunet's outstretched hand as though it were an omen of death._

"_There isn't a catch! I don't need a reason to offer someone in need shelter and a warm bed! And considering your situation, I would advice you against not accepting." Seto looked the blond in the eye and flicked his hand out a little more towards the smaller teen, letting him know that the offer still remained._

_Jou smiled slightly to himself; maybe Kaiba wasn't such a bad guy after all. He grabbed the offered hand, letting Kaiba help pull him up._

* * *

_Jou had absolutely refused to be dropped off at school from Kaiba's limo the next morning. It seemed he feared the brunet's reputation, "showing up with a mutt like me will make some heads turn Kaiba; you don't know what people will start to think." It pained him, but he used the name his rival had so _lovingly _gave to him._

_The CEO sighed, "stop it. I really don't care."_

"_You will when they start assuming." The brunet started to protest again but Jou grabbed the handle. "Stop the car or I'm jumping out."_

"_I very much doubt that you'll ju-" Seto stopped as Jou unlocked his door. He had already taken off his seat-belt and was reaching for the handle. Jou pulled the handle towards himself and the door opened. "Are you _kidding_!?" Seto leaned over the blond and grabbed the door, pulling it closed. "Stop the car," he told the driver._

_Jou got out of the car and grinned at the CEO who had rolled down the window. "Thanks, Kaiba! I appreciate the drive!"_

_Seto didn't break eye contact as he pressed the button for the window to close, glaring at the blond for even trying to jump out the back of a moving vehicle. The limo took off again, heading towards the school, where it would drop off one less passenger than what was intended._

_Jou shivered, not being able to get the image of that cold glare out of his mind._

* * *

The same routine had been followed every time Jou had stayed over. Now that they were actually dating, if the paparazzi ever found out, Seto and Jou would be hounded to no end. It wasn't any different this morning. Jou was dropped off at Yugi's house, so he and the smaller teen could walk to school together. 

The limo drove off and Jou walked over to the door, knocking a couple times before opening the door and smiling at the old man behind the counter, "hey, gramps. Yugi and Yami ready, yet?"

"Just about Jounouchi," Yugi came out from the main house, appearing behind the counter with his grandfather. "Yami's still doing his hair." The teen rolled his eyes playfully, not really caring if his dark took the extra time if it meant he would look as good as he did.

"Oh, be quiet." Yami entered the room, his backpack slung over one shoulder and not one hair out of place.

Jou smiled at his friends, "ready now?"

Yami picked up Yugi's book bag from its place by the door and handed it to his light, "I think so."

They bid farewell to Yugi's grandpa and went on their way. The walk to school was peaceful for the most part, Yugi and Yami knew about Jou's father, so they didn't ask about his bruises, but Jou was concerned for his smaller friend. Yugi's injuries were extremely noticeable against his pale skin. Jou was filled in on the events that had perspired the day he had been absent. They reached a corner and met up with Anzu.

"Hey," the brunette greeted, immediately going to Yami's side and began flirting relentlessly with the once-pharaoh. Jou and Yugi exchanged looks, all three boys became uneasy, none of them really enjoying the company the girl provided.

They reached the school and went their separate ways. Jou and Yugi had home room together, but Yami, and Anzu, were both in different ones.

Their first class was English. Luckily, Jou, Yugi, Ryou, and Seto were all in this class together. Seto didn't get involved much in the class, and he definitely didn't get involved with Jou and his friends; not in school.

So, while Seto sat in a back corner of the room typing up some report on his laptop, Jou, Yugi and Ryou sat at a group of desks chatting away. They had long since finished their assignments seeing as how both Jou and Ryou had transferred to Domino from English speaking countries. They had then attempted to help Yugi, before giving up and just letting him copy their answers.

A ringing echoed through the room and Seto's voice answered, "yes?" Jou looked over at his lover wondering what had happened that someone was calling him during school hours. Usually they would get fired for doing that and Kaiba Corp.'s employees knew it well. The brunet sat at his desk for a moment, listening to what the speaker was saying. After a moment, "fine, I'll come fix it." He snapped his flip phone shut and then closed his laptop, placing it in his brief case before standing. "Please excuse me," the CEO said to the teacher as he passed, not giving her enough time to say anything before he slipped out the door.

The rest of the period passed without incident. They had handed in their assignments and packed up their bags long before the bell rang, and when it did they were the first students out of there. Ryou and Jou had their next class together, Biology, but Yugi had Early Childhood Studies, so they said their goodbyes and made their way to their assigned classes.

It was hot in their Biology room. Well, either that or it was just Jou. The blond groaned, and leaned forward onto his desk. Ryou, who sat next to him, leaned over as well so that he could see Jou's face. The blond's face was covered in sweat and his eyes were screwed shut.

"You okay, Jou?" Ryou asked, brown orbs filled with concern.

"No." The blond groaned again and buried his head in his arms.

Ryou glanced worriedly at his friend before sticking his hand straight up in the air. Their teacher looked at him, annoyed, having to stop her lesson to ask what he wanted, "yes?"

"Uhm, sorry…" Ryou blushed a little, bringing his arm back down to rest on the desk. "It's Jounouchi, he's sick… May I please escort him to the infirmary?"

The teacher opened her mouth to tell him that, no, he couldn't escort the blond teen, but then she saw Jou, his eyes closed, sweat on his brow and looking much too pale. "I suppose that would be alright, Bakura. Please, pack up your books and be on your way."

"Yes, ma'am." Ryou gathered his books and helped Jou gather his, their teacher paid them no mind; she had already gone back to her lecture.

They made their way down the hall slowly, Jou having a lot of difficulty standing. They reached the infirmary and Jou was told to lie down on one of the beds. He did so gratefully. Ryou was told he could stay as long as he didn't cause a commotion.

"Are you going to go home, Jou?" Ryou asked quietly, as not to disturb any other patients.

"Depends what you mean by 'home'…" Jou sat up a little in bed. "You think I should call a cab and go to Seto's?" The blond whispered this, as no one knew of him dating the CEO besides close friends.

"If you want… Doesn't he have a driver that can pick you up?" The white haired teen raised an eyebrow questionably.

"He's probably using it… I'll call a cab." The blond reached into his book bag and retrieved his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed the number for a taxi company he had memorized.

Within 20 minutes, Jou's taxi had arrived and Ryou had helped the blond into the vehicle. The white haired youth smiled at the taller teen who was telling the driver where he wanted to be dropped off. Ryou waved and slammed the door shut. He stayed a moment as he watched the van drive away, before returning to the school.

As Ryou pushed open one of the double doors, the bell rung, signaling the end of third period.

* * *

The end of the period was drawing near and still, Ryou had not returned. Reiko knew Jou wouldn't be returning to class, hell, the kid had a reputation of being absent in class; though that seemed to have changed recently. Still, when the bell rang freeing the teenagers from the hell they called English class; Reiko approached their teacher's desk. "Excuse me," Reiko waiting for the woman to turn towards her, "I was wondering if you would like me to bring Jounouchi's homework assignment to him." 

The woman looked at Reiko as if she were some rare jewel. "Why, thank you dear! Heaven knows, Jounouchi is so far behind, if he doesn't complete all his assignments he may fail this course! And he's excellent at speaking the English language!" The brunette opened one of her many binders, flipping to a section of addresses. The traced one of her bony fingers down the page and stopped at Jounouchi's name, scrawling down the address listed, and handing it to the waiting student. "Thank you so much for taking time away from your busy schedule, dear. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Jounouchi will too." She smiled as Reiko exited the classroom, a large paper envelope containing Jou's homework folded under her arm.

"No," Reiko muttered to herself. "Thank _you_." She grinned evilly and made her way down the hall to her next class.

* * *

So, that's it. Please, make my day- review! 

Please?! Please?! Please?! I'll love you forever xD!

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everybody! Yeah. This is a really short chapter. I'll get another one up soon. I just got really annoyed and I've been watching Bleach non-stop... Heh heh... ::sweatdrop:: It's such an awesome anime. I has a new obsession... Look out. Well, okay. This chapter is really short, as I said, but I would still really appreciate some feedback! Thanks guys! You're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Reviews:

**pennypigeon**: Again, thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you like this chapter, even though it's boring and short, and what not. ::sighs:: I got bored and mad at cause it wouldn't let me upload any documents. ::shifty eyes:: Yes... Please continue to review! n,n

**Yuki-mono**: Thank you so much! You really made me happy when I got your review. I appreciate your compliment... And yes. Those girls are trouble ::evil grin:: Uh oh! What's going to happen!? Oh man. Yup! Away to Jou's dad's house! That's so unrealistic... Oh well... That's why it's fanfiction, ne? Nahaha! Again, sorry this is so short, the next one will be longer, please review again!

So, everyone please review! I would really appreciate ANY feedback! Flames included! They'll just make me a better writer, hopefully... And I'm sorry for any Anzu fans, she won't be picked on later on in the fic. (Not that she's in this chapter, anyways...) On with the fic!

* * *

Jou got out of the cab at least three blocks away from the Kaiba mansion, just to make sure he wouldn't cause a rumor. Dragging his book bag, he began in the direction of his destination. He was almost ready to pass out when he reached the house. He knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer the door, leaning his forehead on the door. 

Aiko opened it, almost causing Jou to fall forward onto his face. "Master Jounouchi! Why are you home?" She asked him, ignoring the blond as he told her to call him Jou. "Come in, you look terrible!" She led the blond inside and took his bag. He leaned up against a wall and slowly slid down it, bringing his knees up to his chin. "… Can I… Get you anything?" Aiko asked hesitantly.

Jou looked up at her, vision blurred by the fever. "Something to get rid of my headache," he groaned.

Aiko nodded, and hurried into the kitchen to retrieve the requested item. She came back, and handed the blond the pain killers, before helping him up the stairs and into bed.

* * *

Seto Kaiba returned to school, thoroughly pissed off. He growled at anyone who looked at him, and made his way to a secluded part of the school grounds, where he and Jou usually spent their lunch hour. Yugi and the rest of the 'geek squad' were there when he arrived, but Jou was no where to be seen. "Where's the mutt?" He snapped at them, as though annoyed that the blond wasn't there to meet him. 

"Uhm, he went home sick…" Ryou spoke up from his place next to Yugi. Bakura refused to eat lunch with them as the Pharaoh was always there. He tried to convince Ryou to eat with him and Malik, but Ryou refused. Malik and Bakura would no doubt drag him places Ryou had no intention of _ever _setting foot in.

"Really?" The brunet asked, no emotion showing in his voice.

Ryou nodded, averting his eyes, "in Biology, he really didn't look well. He called a cab; I think he went to your house."

"You think or you know?" Seto looked down at the smaller teen, sending a death glare at the white haired youth.

"Oh, leave him alone, Kaiba. Just go home and see him for crying out loud. You already missed most of the morning." Yugi piped up, sending a glare, that wasn't threatening in the least, in Kaiba's direction. "Stop picking on Ryou just because you've had a bad day."

The brunet snapped his head in the direction of the smallest teen and raised his eyebrow, "what makes you think I would want to see _him_?" He turned and made his way around the school. He pulled out his cell phone and called his driver to pick him up.

* * *

Seto walked into the house and found Jou's book bag forgotten by the door. He picked it up and walked into the kitchen. He dropped it next to the breakfast nook and turned to Aiko, "where is he?" 

She had been facing the stove, and had not heard the CEO come in. She jumped and turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. You surprised me." She brought a hand up to her chest, as if it would help her catch her breath. "Master Jounouchi is upstairs. He's resting in the beige guest room."

"Thank you." The brunet nodded at the young girl, and then journeyed up the stairs and into the guest room. Jou was curled up under the bed covers. His breathing was even, but his faced looked flushed.

The CEO walked over to the side of the bed, and knelt down on the floor. He placed a his hand on Jou's forehead. "Damn mutt…" He muttered. He ruffled the blond's hair and left the room.

Seto wandered down the hall and into the study, where he started on some unfinished documents. It would take a couple hours, at least.

Three hours had passed before Aiko came in to ask if he would like some dinner. The CEO looked over his work, and finished up the last document, before leaving the study.

Jou was sitting against a wall in the hallway. His eyes closed and his knees pulled up to his chin.

"Jou…?" The brunet asked, and knelt down next to his lover.

Jou opened his eyes blearily, "yeah, Set'? Sorry, am I in your way…?" He put the palms of his hands behind him on the wall and tried to pull himself up, only managing to almost fall forward.

He would have, if Seto had not grabbed him and held him steady, "No, Jou. What's wrong? You can't even stand for crying out loud! Why were you out in the hall!?"

"I'm jus' really dizzy… Aiko came in an' asked if I wanted some supper… I got out of bed, but I had to take a break…"

"Jou. You're door is right there." Seto raised an eyebrow at the blond, and glanced at the first door on their left. "You should've asked Aiko to bring you something up."

"I suppose…" The blond trailed off, "I just didn't want to be a bother… You work her too hard, Set',"

"Well, she's paid well for it." The blond rolled his eyes at the taller teen. "Well, she _is_."

"Wait… Set'… Why are you home?" Jou questioned, looking up at Seto with red, puffy eyes.

"I was worried about my puppy," the brunet stated; and although he said it without any emotion in his voice at all, Jou knew how much he really cared.

"I love you Set'." Jou smiled and rested his head on the taller teen's chest.

* * *

School had ended and Reiko was attempting to find the address on the slip of paper she had been given. "What the hell," she said quietly to herself. "He's dating _the _Seto Kaiba, why does he live in such a poor neighborhood?" She reached her destination, a worn down brick apartment building, and entered. There was no elevator so she took the stairs. "472," she whispered, "that's on the fourth floor, right?" She shrugged a little, deciding that it must be there. 

She knocked, but didn't get an answer. Not thinking twice of the consequences that may follow, she opened the door and let herself in. "Hello?" No answer.

Reiko walked down the hall, having to cover her nose as the stench of alcohol met her full force. "Ugh." She screwed her eyes shut in disgust, but made her way into the living room none the less. "Hello?" Reiko approached the couch where a middle aged blond man was sleeping. "Excuse me."

The man snorted and blearily opened his eyes, "wha' d'you want?" He slurred.

Reiko was utterly disgusted, but hid it well. "Hello, sir." He snorted again. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I brought Katsuya his homework… Is he at home?"

The man looked at her, a snarl present on his lips, "that little slut hasn't been home all week. I kicked him out, but he should be back soon. He always comes crawling back. Fucker needs to get me more beer. He better come back soon." The man uttered the last sentence under his breath, as though it was a death threat.

Reiko batted her eyelashes and cleared her throat so that he would look at her, "you want him back? I think that can be arranged. But, you need to do something for me."

"What did you have in mind?" The blond man grinned.

* * *

Well... End of chapter 4... Damn... It seems so short... Oh well... Please update and I'll get the next chapter up faster! Please, please, please!? Haha! Until next time! 

Tootles!


End file.
